disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magic of Disney Animation
The Magic of Disney Animation was a show and tour at Disney's Hollywood Studios, Florida. A Disney animator would show guests how the characters in Disney animated films were chosen and designed. The attraction closed permanently on July 12, 2015. In December 2015, the building began to be used to house the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Launch_Bay Star Wars Launch Bay]. Contents *1Summary *2Films Shown During The Attraction *3References *4External links Summary Originally, when the park first opened in 1989, the Feature Animation pavilion of "The Magic of Disney Animation," designed originally by award-winning experience designer Bob Rogers[2] and the design team BRC Imagination Arts,[3] included four connected experiences which explored the legacy of Disney animation. The tour commenced with the live action/animated short film entitled "Back to Neverland,"[4] in which Veteran newscaster, Walter Cronkite and comedian Robin Williams guided guests through the different stages in animating a feature-length film by turning Williams into an animated character in the form of one of the Lost Boys of Peter Pan. Following that introductory film, guest would witness the process of animation, first-hand, from elevated, glass-enclosed walkways within Disney's actual animation studio.[5] The third segment of the animation tour was a short film in which Disney Animators described the joy of the art of animation. A finale film, entitled "Classic Disney" presented a montage of key moments from classic animated Disney films and shorts.[6] The Magic of Disney Animation had one main showroom, where a Disney animator showed guests how the characters in Disney animated films were chosen and designed, with the help of Mushu, the dragon from Disney's Mulan, (voiced in the show by Eddie Murphy's sound double, Mark Moseley.) Mulan was the first of three films produced by the former Orlando, Florida division of Walt Disney Feature Animation, which was headquartered in the building before being closed in 2004. After guests left the showroom they were led to an area with interactive games and a chance to meet characters from the latest Disney animated pictures. There was also a section called The Animation Academy, where guests could draw their favorite Disney characters, under the guidance of a Disney Animator. Several original cels from classic Disney films as well as several of the Academy Awardswon by Disney films were on display at the attraction. Inside the building which housed The Magic of Disney Animation, were the former production facilities of Walt Disney Animation Orlando. Some of its productions included: *Ink and paint for The Little Mermaid (1989) *Two of the three Who Framed Roger Rabbit spinoff cartoons; Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) and Trail Mix-Up (1993) *The Be Our Guest sequence from Beauty and the Beast (1991) *''Off His Rockers'' short (1992) *The concept design and animation of Princess Jasmine from Aladdin (1992) *The I Just Can't Wait to Be King sequence from The Lion King (1994) *''Mulan'' (1998) *''John Henry'' short (2000) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''My Peoples'' (cancelled) An expanded production area was dedicated and opened on April 22, 1998, the same day Disney's Animal Kingdom opened. Roy E. Disney noted it in his dedication speech. Films Shown During The Attraction *''Flowers and Trees'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Brave Little Tailor'' *''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ugly_Duckling_(1939_film) The Ugly Duckling (1939 film)]'' *''Pinocchio'' *''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantasia_(1940_film) Fantasia (1940 film)]'' *''Dumbo'' *''Bambi'' *''Make Mine Music'' *''Song of the South'' *''Melody Time'' *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' *''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cinderella_(1950_film) Cinderella (1950 film)]'' *''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(1951_film) Alice in Wonderland (1951)]'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959 film)'' *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''Mary Poppins'' *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' *''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Jungle_Book_(1967_film) The Jungle Book (1967 film)]'' *''The Rescuers'' *''The Fox and the Hound'' *''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Black_Cauldron_(film) The Black Cauldron (film)]'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' References #'^' Bevil, Dewayne. "Hollywood Studios: Magic of Disney Animation closing next month". OrlandoSentinel.com. #'^' "Disney-MGM Studio Theme Park: "Back to Neverland"" (PDF). BRC Imagination Arts. #'^' "An insider's visit with theme park designer Bob Rogers". themeparkinsider.com. January 13, 2009. #'^' "Back to Neverland". www.imdb.com. #'^' "Animation World Network: BRC Imagination Arts". awn.com. November 1, 1996. #'^' "Back to Neverland". brcweb.com. External links *Walt Disney World Resort - The Magic of Disney Animation Retrieved May 2012 *Stories from Walt Disney Animation Orlando Retrieved May 2012 Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Walt Disney World